


How Does This Even Happen?

by IHScribe



Series: Twisted Ears Universe [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Doctor arrives five minutes later, twelve years too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Does This Even Happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Doctor Who, The Avengers, Sherlock
> 
> Characters: Tony Stark, Jim Moriarty
> 
> Prompt: What happens when the Doctor arrives?
> 
> Prompt Made By: Vampires2rocks
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

To: Tony Stark

From: Jim Moriarty

Subject: How does this even happen?

Attached: amypjs-imaginaryfriendpolicebox, rorystagparty-imaginaryfriendcake

Amy and Rory have been kidnapped by Amy's imaginary friend.

No, I'm not on anything.

See attached video clips.

* * *

To: Jim Moriarty

From: Tony Stark

Subject: RE: How does this even happen?

Amy doesn't look particularly happy with him, but OMG – Rory's face! It's hilarious. And what's up with the police box?

Try to remember that your sister can take care of herself, and that trying to kill her imaginary friend will probably make her react as bad as when you tried to kill Rory.

That being said, if you happen to find them, tell her I'd like to speak with her not-so-imaginary friend.

* * *

"JARVIS, Jim just sent me two video clips. Analyze them and keep an eye out for any of the ones involved."

"Of course, sir."

"Something wrong?" Bruce asked.

"Nah," Tony said. "Amy and Rory just ran off with her imaginary friend that's all."

"The day of their wedding?"

"Night before actually."

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
